Always Watching You
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NaruHina] She will always be watching, and waiting. (She lost her nerve the moment she saw him.)


_Always Watching You_

**_A/N: - _**NaruHina, with just a smidgen of SasuSaku, cause I couldn't resist. Written a loooong time ago. Let's place it anywhere around Episodes 99, 100, thereabouts. I had fun writing this, and I hope you all like it. :-)

**_Disclaimer: -_ **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I certainly would not be writing fanfiction on it.

* * *

_I have always been watching you. _

_Your strength and determination is a source of fascination for me. The words 'give up' are not a part of your vocabulary, and I admire you so much for that. Seeing you try so hard in all of your endeavours…it makes me think that maybe if I try hard enough, I can be like you._

_You are so funny…you make me laugh, with your jokes and pranks. You make me feel so light-hearted. People think you're stupid, but I know you're not. I think you act that way because maybe sometimes you feel sad, and want to cover it up. You know what, Naruto-kun? Sometimes I feel sad too……_

_Just thinking about you gives me courage (so you would think I'm courageous all of the time, wouldn't you, Naruto-kun ). You give me tremendous hope. I owe my new philosophy, my way of the ninja, to you. In the fight against Neji-nii-san, I owe my success to you. Yes, in a small way, I consider myself successful. Successful in becoming just a bit like you._

_I really do like everything about you. I think you are very handsome, and not goofy-looking at all. The marks on your cheeks are really cute. I like the way you smile too. It fills me with a kind of warmth and hope that no one else can quite bring to me. _

_I have always noticed you, and I hope, Naruto-kun, that one day, you too will notice me in the way I want. _

_Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

_

Hinata reread the letter, blushing slightly when she realized how bold and forward she had been at times. _Oh well_, she thought. _It's not like if he's ever going to read it. _

She opened the drawer beneath her desk. It was filled with dozens of letters like this one, all addressed to Uzumaki Naruto. She folded it, slid it into an envelope, addressed it and made to drop it into the drawer along with all of the others.

Something stopped her. Her hand hovered in mid-air. She hesitated, indecisive. She dropped the letter on her desk and closed the drawer. She bit her lip and did the finger thing. Maybe just this once, she could give it to him…just this one letter. Just to see his reaction. And who knew, maybe….

Hinata stuffed the letter into her pocket and hurried out of the Hyuuga complex before she could change her mind.

* * *

She lost her nerve the moment she saw him.

He was standing outside of Ichiraku's, talking animatedly to Sakura-kun, who wasn't paying him much mind. He stood out in the gaudy orange suit, aqua eyes wide and excited, hair looking extra blond in the sun. Sasuke-kun stood a little off to the side, lost in thought.

He looked so cheerful, so confident, so preoccupied…..he'd never pay any attention at all to her.

Maybe giving it to him herself wasn't such a good idea, but perhaps she could find a way around that.

Glad for her near-invisibility, she shuffled towards them, head bowed. She halted next to the sole Uchiha survivor.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

"Eh?" He looked down. "Oh…Hinata. Ohayou." He didn't know what to think. The dark, shy Hyuuga heir rarely spoke to him.

"Please, come," she said, motioning around the corner, head still bowed. Sasuke glanced at his two team-mates, who hadn't noticed Hinata approach. They were still chatting. Sasuke shrugged, and followed her.

Only when they were out of the sight of the other genin did Hinata raise her head. She took a clean white envelope out of her pocket, handed it to Sasuke, and then started tapping her indexes together, shuffling slightly.

"Could you give this to Naruto-kun for me please?"

Sasuke looked at the object in his hands, then to the uncomfortable girl before him, and back to the envelope. He gave a half smile, half smirk. He could easily guess the contents of this letter. However, Hinata was sorely mistaken if she thought the dobe with his thick skull could process it. He was so blissfully ignorant; he probably wouldn't notice the Hyuuga girl's feelings for him if she declared it boisterously and loudly each day, like Sakura did to him.

Oh, well. He'd do it anyway.

"Sure," he said.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, no problem." He began to walk away, then turned back.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh…n…n…no, I'll just s…stay here, and w…watch."

He shrugged, and rounded the corner. He walked up to the blond ninja and smacked him upside the head with the letter.

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto whipped around and glared at him, rubbing his head.

"What was that for, Sasuke-bastard?"

"Here's a letter for you." He handed him the envelope.

"A letter….for Naruto?" Sakura scooted a little closer to see.

Naruto opened it curiously.

"Who's it from? Doesn't say on the envelope."

"Why don't you read it and see?"

"Okay then." Naruto unfolded the paper and began to read, muttering bits and pieces aloud.

"…watching you…strength and determination…I admire you…are so funny…maybe sometimes you feel sad…courageous all of the time…tremendous hope…success…are very handsome…the way you smile…hope and warmth…always noticed you, Naruto-kun…_Hyuuga Hinata?_"

Naruto looked down at the paper in seeming confusion. He frowned and scratched his head. Sakura held her breath in anticipation. From the bits and pieces she'd heard, she could discern what the letter was about. Would Naruto finally acknowledge Hinata's feelings for him and give up his silly crush on her?

Naruto squinted at the letter, and frowned some more. Sasuke could feel a pair of lavender eyes peeking at them. His blond team-mate frowned even deeper, and scratched his nose. And then…

He swung his hand in a wide arc to point an accusing finger at Sasuke, eyes wide, teeth clenched.

"Ahhhh! I get it! This is just some elaborate scheme to trick me into looking stupid and making a fool of myself, isn't it! Sasuke no baka! Did you really think that I, Uzumaki Naruto, genius ninja and future Hokage of Konohagakure, would fall for that stupid trick? Dobe! You'll have to come better than that!"

And with that, he flung the letter back at Sasuke and stomped off, head high, walking in that idiotic triumphant way of his.

Sasuke and Sakura both sweat-dropped, and sighed.

An indigo head appeared, sporting a crestfallen face. Sakura handed her the letter.

"Sorry, Hinata."

"It's okay. Arigatou," she mumbled, and scuttled off.

"Awww…" breathed Sakura. "Love is in the air, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" She batted her eyes at him.

He looked down at her. You know, she really did look kind of cute when she fluttered her eyes like that…

Bah.

"Yeah," he replied shortly. "Too bad it's all unrequited."

He turned and began to walk away, knowing she wouldn't give up that easily. Sure enough, there soon came a cry of,

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!"

* * *

A few blocks away, Hyuuga Hinata sniffled, and sighed. She should have known that that wouldn't have worked. She should have never given him.

Of course, that didn't mean she would give up. She walked a little straighter, and gave a small smile. That would completely contradict her way of the ninja. It was simply just a bit too early to give him. No, she would never give up. She would always be watching him, and waiting.

**_END. _**


End file.
